Rēsā no Naku Koro Ni
Rēsā no Naku Koro Ni (stylized as Rēsā no Naku Koro Ni and in JP, レースのなく頃に) (also known as Rēsā: When They Cry and/or When the Racers Cry) is a fanfic story created by MarioSonic1243. It is a crossover of the When They Cry series and Sugar Rush, along with some fan characters made by MarioSonic1243, Lifegoodkid2468, and MrHaliboot. Although it doesn't show the characters from the When They Cry series, it has the same elements from it, along with some other horror elements from various series (i.e. Corpse Party series, Zero Escape series,'' Higanbana no Saku Yoru ni, Silent Hill series, and the Amnesia series''). The story centers around the world of Sugar Rush, which involve racers trying to figure out who killed Smokey, whether by someone or something supernatural. Let alone trying to keep their sanity from killing each other or committing suicide. The story contains 12 chapters and the fanfic features 2 opening themes and 1 ending theme. The story continues in the sequel, Rēsā no Naku Koro Ni Tsubasa (also known as When the Racers Cry Wings), which contains the last 12 chapters to the story. The first half of the story is the question arc, while the second part of the story (Tsubasa) is the answer arc. The story is mostly told by 1st person (Sour narrating the events and the story of what happened) and 3rd person (characters talking in the story like if it was a movie). Plot Summary The First Part The story starts out as a normal day at Sugar Rush, until Sour Beltsworth realizes that Sour Bill is acting strange. Sour starts to get worried about him not coming to Sugar Rush for the past few days, until Marsholla tells him that he'll arrive. He does appear, but dead in kitchen. With the message saying Find the culprit, the investigation of Smokey's muderer begins... The Second Part Sour gets a second chance by waking up, and soon realizes that every time he takes the wrong path, he'll wake up like if it was a bad dream. Given this opportunity, Sour restarts his investigation and tries again to avert every racer's death and continues to find Smokey's murderer. But that will just lead up to another gruesome death, IF he knows what he is doing... Characters Main Characters *Sour Beltsworth (MarioSonic1243's Character) *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Marsholla Piff-Puff (MrHaliboot's Character) *Mallowna Piff-Puff (MrHaliboot's Character) *Skittles Gumdrop (Lifegoodkid2468's Character) Main Antagonists *Turbo/King Candy *Jubileena Bing-Bing (possessed by Turbo) *Smokey (Lifegoodkid2468's Character and appears as The Time Shifter) Supporting Characters *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Sour Bill *Candlehead *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Crumbelina DiCaramello *Minty Zaki *Minty Sakura *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey *Sticky Wipplesnit *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Gloyd Orangeboar *Snowanna Rainbeau *Citrusella Flugpucker *Nougetsia Brumblestain *Wynnchel and Duncan *Vinylica Beatz (MrHaliboot's Character) *Smartiepants (MrHaliboot's Character) *Harry Bo (MrHaliboot's Character) *Jack Flapperdoodle (MrHaliboot's Character) *Flosstia Cones (MrHaliboot's Character) *Jelliot Gluzentin (MrHaliboot's Character) *Fizzabella Bubblebang (MrHaliboot's Character) *Cornelius Cobb *Torvald Batterbutter *Beard Papa *Smokey (Lifegoodkid2468's Character and seen at the 1st Chapter) Chapters *1.01: Begin (Released 8/17/13) *1.02: Advance (Released 11/22/13) *1.03: Wrong Turn (TBD) *1.04: U-Turn (TBD) *1.05: Speed Limit (TBD) *1.06: Dead End (TBD) *2.01: Restart (TBD) *2.02: Turn Around (TBD) *2.03: Ticket (TBD) *2.04: Stop (TBD) *2.05: Reveal (TBD) *2.06: (Not) The End (TBD) External Links to Opening Themes and Ending Theme Opening Themes #"Senkyou no Igreja" by KOKOMI (Asriel) (Chapters 1-6) #"Inanna Dream" by Zwei (Chapters 7-12) Ending Theme #"Naraku no Hana (Flower of Hell)" by Eiko Shimamiya (Chapters 1-12) Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioSonic1243's Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers